This application relates to optical sensors including optical vibrometry measurements.
Laser vibrometry measurements use two coherent laser beams from a single laser: one as a probe beam and another as a reference beam. The probe beam is directed to a target and gets reflected back to optically interfere with the reference beam to produce an interference signal. This interference signal is detected to extract the vibration information of the target which indices a Doppler shift in the reflected probe light.